Herglic
Herglics sind eine walartige Spezies vom Planeten Giju. Alle Herglics sprechen Herglic und Basic, umherreisende Herglics können zudem bis zu einem Dutzend weitere Sprachen sprechen. Biologie Herglics haben sich aus den im Wasser lebenden Säugetieren ihrer Heimat entwickelt und besaßen anfangs noch Flossen und Fluken, die im Laufe der Zeit durch Arme und Beine ersetzt wurden. Sie nehmen durch ein Atemloch, das sich an der Oberseite des Kopfes befindet, Luft auf und geben sie durch dasselbe Loch wieder ab. Erwachsene Herglics sind zwischen 1,7 und 2,2 Meter groß, haben einen kräftigen, muskulösen Körperbau und sind sehr stark; es mangelt ihnen jedoch an Anmut und Geschicklichkeit. Ihre Körpergröße ist oftmals sehr hinderlich. So passen Herglics nicht durch die Standardtüren oder enge Korridore von Gebäuden und haben Probleme, sich in den meist schmalen Gängen von Raumschiffen fortzubewegen. Deshalb sind die Raumschiffe der Herglics speziell an ihren Körperbau angepasst. Die Haut der Herglics ist sehr zähe und haarlos. In ihrer Farbe variert sie zwischen dunklem Blaugrau und tiefstem Schwarz. Einige Herglics haben weiße Bäuche oder weiße Streifen, die an ihren Flanken herunterlaufen. Herglics haben hauptsächlich scharze Augen – einige wenige Herglics haben blaue oder rote Augen –, die mit schweren Lidern versehen sind, welche die Augen bei Bedarf schützen. Kultur und Gesellschaft Herglics sind von Natur aus sehr gesellige Wesen und es fällt ihnen daher leicht, dass sich ihnen andere Individuen schnell öffnen. Sie lieben die Interaktion und die Kommunikation mit anderen Leuten und ihre Geselligkeit sowie ihre Gelassenheit sind legendär, können jedoch Vertreter anderer Spezies, die mit dem Wesen der Herglics nicht umgehen können, wie zum Beispiel die Ubesen, zur Weißglut bringen. Des Weiteren sind sie sehr großzügig, wenn es ums Teilen geht, und sie lassen gerne andere an ihrem Glück teilhaben. Herglics glauben an Fairness und Ehrlichkeit und gelten daher als ehrliche Handelspartner. Die beiden Attribute erwarten sie jedoch auch von ihrem Gegenüber und es gibt daher nichts, was die Herglics mehr verachten, als Täuschung und Betrug. So können sie überaus rachsüchtig werden, wenn zum Beispiel Betrüger ihre Gutmütigkeit, die stellenweise in Leichtgläubigkeit übergeht, ausnutzen oder sie von Handelspartnern betrogen werden. Dann setzen Herglics alles daran, Vergeltung zu üben, meistens wird die Rache jedoch nicht von den Betrogenen selbst, sondern durch Kopfgeldjäger verübt. Unabhängig von anderen Spezies entwickelten Herglics den Hyperantrieb, der ihnen die Erkundung unbekannter Sternsysteme ermöglichte, zur Errichtung zahlreicher Handelsposten in den Kolonien beitrug sowie ihrem Drang, Abenteuer zu erleben, näherte. Denn sie sind eine überaus risikofreudige und abenteuerlustige Spezies, die nichts Schöneres kennt, als neue Leute kennenzulernen, unbekannte Orte zu entdecken und ausgedehnte Reisen zu machen. Besonders die wohlhabenden Herglics sind für ihren Hunger nach neuen Erfahrungen und Bekanntschaften sowie für ihre Vergnügungsreisen bekannt. Die meisten Herglics sind aufgrund ihrer abenteuerlustigen Natur daher Kaufmänner geworden, die ihre Fracht auf unbekannten Handelsrouten an entlegene Raumhäfen liefern, oder sie arbeiten als Forscher und erkunden Sternsysteme. Einige von ihnen arbeiten aber auch als Spione oder Informationshändler. Aufgrund ihres Dranges, Abenteuer zu erleben, werden einige Herglics dermaßen süchtig nach Nervenkitzel, dass sie abhängig von der Suche nach ihnen werden, oder sie werden spielsüchtig und verspielen ihr gesamtes Vermögen. Wenn ein Herglic erst einmal beim Spielen ist, kann man ihn nur mit Gewalt zum Aufhören zwingen. Aufgrunddessen ist Glücksspiel auf Welten mit großen Herglic-Populationen verboten oder unter staatliche Aufsicht gestellt. Geschichte Lange vor der Galaktischen Republik kolonisierten Herglics andere Sternsysteme in den Kolonien und dem Inneren Rand und gliederten sie ihrem Imperium ein. Dieses Imperium ging mit der Zeit unter, doch ihre Bewohner waren immer noch häufig im Herglic-Raum und entlang der Rimma-Handelsroute anzutreffen. Das Herglic-Handelsimperium schloß sich ca. 13000 VSY der Galaktischen Republik an. Herglics waren seit über 27.000 Jahren im interstellaren Handel tätig, so auch für den Jedi-Orden, für den sie Import- und Exportgeschäfte abwickelten.The Jedi Path – A Manual for Students of the Force Während des Konfliktes mit dem Sith-Imperium wurden sogar einige Herglics Jedi, doch ihre Anzahl sank, als sich die Jedi mehr und mehr aus der Gesellschaft zurückzogen. Herglics standen über Jahrhunderte der Republik loyal zur Seite, da diese ihre Ideale vertrat und für sie kämpfte. Als jedoch die Dekadenz, die Korruption und die Gier in der Republik zunahmen, wurden die Herglics ins Abseits gedrängt. Als eine der ersten Spezies litten die Herglics unter der Neuen Ordnung und wurde zum Schauplatz einer imperialen Gräueltat. Nachdem das Imperium die Raumhäfen und Fabriken ihres Heimatplaneten übernommen hatte, brach unter den sonst friedfertigen Herglics ein bewaffneter Aufstand aus, der jedoch von imperialen Truppen blutig niedergeschlagen wurde.Ultimate Alien Anthology Selbst hundert Jahre nach dem galaktischen Bürgerkrieg und dem Sturz Imperator Palpatines sahen viele in den Herglics Feiglinge und Verräter an der Galaxis. Dessen ungeachtet waren die Herglics dazu bereit, Welten, die durch den Bürgerkrieg sowie den Folgekriegen verwüstet worden waren, mit hochwertigen Waren zu erschwinglichen Preisen zu unterstützen. Hinter den Kulissen Herglics ähneln in ihrer Anatomie und Morphologie den irdischen Walen. Quellen *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Jedi Path – A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' Einzelnachweise en:Herglic nl:Herglic pt:Herglic Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden Kategorie:Legends